Sila Warrington
Sila Warrington (b. 16 March, 2009) is a young witch and student at Hogwarts. :"Stubborn lion? I knew you were a lion. Very brave, do what you want, when you want. Stubborn lion and shy badger- I want to be brave like you" :—Sila and her mentor, Vela Cygnus (('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) 'Biography' 'Early Life' Born to a small family, Sila lived most of her life how some people would say "living under a rock". Sheltered from most happenings of the world around her both magical and muggle, the little blonde thought nothing more of life than what revolved around her mom, her dad, and her twin sister Mickayla. Her mom, a full blooded witch, had moved to the muggle world not long after the wizarding wars came to an end- where she soon ended up meeting the man that later became the father to Sila & Mickayla. She kept her magical status hidden to all, as her family (all pureblood slytherin extremists) considered her an outcast for marrying a muggle to begin with. Once the twins were born, she heard nothing more from her own family- leaving the kids with no known grandparents or other extended family. Things were smooth for a short period of time, but her secret wasn't able to stay hidden for long. Around the time of the twin's fourth birthday, Sila's first signs of magic started to show as paper plates started to hover around everyone as the little one got more excited or happy. At first, their dad was confused- suspicious, even. It wasn't until the day Sila's twin sister Mickayla had played a mean prank on her at the age of 5 did he ever find out. Sila got upset- mad, even. Enough so that the lamp in front of them shattered into pieces, and the lights flickered on and off- as if there were a massive thunderstorm outside. It was then that their mother knew she had to tell- and he didn't take it too lightly. She wasn't just any normal person, and neither were the twins. The three of them were all witches. The next few months didn't go by so smoothly. Their father, in disbelief and denial, lashed out at them each time something magic related happened. Each time the word was even brought up, he quickly silenced them or would raise his voice insisting them to hush. Magic didn't exist, they were just making up excuses. Mickayla was more rebellious- she'd often go behind his back to play with what little she knew or even just intentionally annoy him. However, Sila was much more subdued and often went out of her way to keep him from being angry. After multiple times of losing his temper and even lashing out at Sila once for making things levitate around the house, he left without a word or a trace- leaving Sila, Mickayla and their mom alone. At 6 years old the small family moved to Appleby, England in the wizarding world. The kids were free to explore and be kids without constraints, and were home-schooled by their mother until the day they received their Hogwarts letter. A whole new world opened up to Sila. Life in the wizarding world She began to explore around a lot more, running freely through the woods on summer days, meeting other children like her- children who knew they were different, who knew they were witches or wizards to be. They were children who didn't know how to control the magic that rest inside, whose parents weren't afraid to let them roam free. None of the kids interested her too greatly, though- except for one boy in particular. One day she met this little boy who was just a little older than she. Red hair, blue eyes, freckled face kid. He was sweet to her- seemed to understand her need for quiet in the nature, and would bring her little flowers from the forests around them. Slowly, he began to bring her out of her shell- she started giggling a bit, smiling more, and opening up. They would go on adventures together in the woods, looking for certain flowers or bugs, or mystical creatures. Everything was perfect... until the one night things went wrong. It was just like any other day for the duo, they entered into the surrounding forest that seemed a bit ominous but nothing too out of the ordinary. The moon above them was bright and full, shining down on a path that twisted in every direction. They were on a search for some purple little plant that someone told them would bring them stronger magical powers, they were told it only bloomed at night. That it would help them to become the best witch and wizards they could be for their age. Everything went wrong when they were caught unaware by some creatures in the forest, looking upon the children as if they were merely food...or toys. Sila tried to run when she heard the snarls- reaching out to grab the boy's hand and run, but they were too slow. They snatched the boy from her grasp, pinned him down. Screams echoed throughout the forest, and Sila was forced to watch it all through the shadows as she hid inside a tree trunk, silent in dead fear. The creatures never seemed to notice her. But from that day on, Sila was no longer the same person that boy had met. The giggly adventure loving girl was replaced by a quiet, shy person instead who was afraid of the most smallest things. A girl who was sensitive to most things that others never even noticed. She did her best, day in and day out, to forget such a thing ever happened. The sheer shock of it all blocked it from her mind for the next 5 years, only reappearing as distant memories or nightmares upon the full moon nearing closer. 'Education at Hogwarts' First Year Second Year 'Physical Appearance' 'Personality and Traits' 'Magical Abilities and Skills' 'Possessions' 'Relationships'